User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Trapped?
I woke up in my room Ken: (The past? Should I be in the present if I sleep?) I spaced out for a solid 1 minute Ken: (I have to leave this "dream" and destroy Aegis clutch fist) I do the usual routine and hang out on the Roof, think a way to leave this "dream" On the Roof Lindow: Oh Ken, how you doing? Ken: Well Lindow: Really? You look tired and seen some scary things... Ken: I'm fine Lindow: Are you sure not beated up by an Ogretail? Ken: No I didn't Lindow: (That joke didn't work...) There's been a crazy amount of small Aragamis recently... Ken: No kidding, I took out 50 Ogretails yesterday Lindow: Ohh cool. Just make sure that you don't die Ken: (I'm sure that I will not...) Lindow's phone ring and he check it Lindow: Well, I have to go. See ya He left while waving his hand I wonder what is happing at the present time... I spent a few more minutes on the Roof then head back to the Lab At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Misaka: Oh Ken! I found a travel magazines! I sit beside her, showing my interest Misaka: Paris, city of love. So this how Eiffel Tower look like! Ken: Would it be good if the Aragami didn't appear and destroy everything? Misaka: If weren't for them, we wouldn't met each other That is true. Ken: Where Dr. Sakaki? Misaka: He said that he have a work and to go to the Labs Ken: .... Misaka: Ken look! Costa Rica, country of beaches. The beaches look so beautiful! Ken: Probably full of Gboro-Gboros Misaka: Ah geez... I look at the clock and it almost night Ken: No mission today, huh... MIsaka: It seem so Ken: It would be nice of we have some day off... Misaka: It the 5th time you say that in this month Wait, I said that 5 time before? I believe I didn't say that at all, not that I could remember... Misaka: Ken, what's wrong? Ken: Ahh, I was... thinking... about....... uh..... place that I would love to go when the Aragami is gone Misaka: Thinking ahead, huh? Ken: You can say that We spent few hours reading the magazine. Then Dr. Sakaki step inside Misaka: Welcome back! Dr. Sakaki: Thanks Ken: What the work about? Dr. Sakaki: Preparing for the actual New-Type Ken: Actual, huh? Dr. Sakaki: We're still looking in the database for a match. Thank you, Ken and Misaka for contributing to the research Ken: I have different reason for becoming a Gods Eater Misaka: Different reason? Ken: I'm looking for my sibling that I separated from when the Aragami appear Misaka: Oh, let me help you! Ken: I can do it myself Misaka: No, you can't carry a burden alone! You have me! Ken: Ahha... ha... alright.... (She sure is fired up...) Dr. Sakaki: Well, I can search the database for you. If you want to Ken: Thanks but how? Dr. Sakaki: I can search for a close genetic make up of you Ken: Oh... Misaka: I'm going to bed early for tomorrow Ken: Dr. Sakaki, I have a question Dr. Sakaki: What's is it? Ken: Do you have ever heard of alternate universe? Dr. Sakaki: Somewhat Ken: It is real? Dr. Sakaki: It's hard to tell but it might be real. Why you ask about it? Ken: Nothing particular Dr. Sakaki: Alright, you should sleep early for tomorrow Ken: Yeah... stand up Dr. Sakaki: Good night I enter my room and Misaka seem wanna ask something Ken: Is there something wrong? MIsaka: When you found your sibling, what you gonna do? Ken: Well... good question.... probably move together? Misaka: Oh, I really hope you find your sibling Ken: Yeah..... I went to sleep Category:Blog posts